1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar output control system including a control means for controlling the output from a radar device for detecting an object ahead of a vehicle in the traveling direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally well-known auto-cruising system adapted to allow a vehicle to travel following a target vehicle traveling ahead of the vehicle, by detecting a relative distance between the vehicle and the target vehicle using a radar device having a laser beam. The speed of the vehicle is controlled, so that the relative distance is maintained at a predetermined value. Such an auto-cruising system is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-259111, which is designed, so that the eyes of a pedestrian or the like are prevented from being exposed to the laser beam by reducing the output from the radar device during stoppage of the vehicle or during traveling of the vehicle at a low speed.
In general, the vehicle speed is detected based on the rotational speed of a rotating member of the vehicle transmission, differential or the like. However, when the vehicle is mounted on a chassis dynamo device, and the driven wheels are rotated, there is a possibility that it may be misinterpreted that the vehicle is traveling, whereby the output from the radar device is permitted, because a higher vehicle speed is detected due to the rotation of the driven wheels, notwithstanding that the vehicle is actually stationary on the chassis dynamo device.